My fault for doesn't understand you
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua and Gon have always bickers but Killua is the one who always started it though. He did that to get Gon's attention after all. When an unexpected news reach his ear, how would he react since it involving Gon?


Lunch bell was ringing in the Raven High School. Students are all running outside their classroom for their lunch break. A certain short, messy spiky silver haired boy with sapphire eyes are walking on the school highway with a haughty look in his face, causing the female population in the school sigh in admiration and blushing as he walks past by them. He just shrugged and smirked in his mind, as the most popular boy in the school, he is truly famous among them but he only has eyes on a certain raven girl.

And what luck, as he thinks about her, the long raven haired girl with green streaks and caramel eyes are currently storing her books inside her locker. Her small face is now graced with a smile as she takes her favorite novel.

The silver haired boy lets out a chuckle in which replied by a glare from the raven haired girl.

"Well, well. If it isn't the ugly girl, how unlucky for me to see you here" the silver haired boy said as he rolls his eyes.

The raven haired girl look annoyed, heaving a deep sigh before look at the boy with another glare and hissed "If that's all you wanted to say then go away, Killua Zaoldyeck"

The boy named Killua just shrugged and gives a cold look "So now you can talk back, huh? Ugly of Gon Freaks"

"It's Freecs! Fine, I am just an ugly girl, happy!? Now, will you stop annoying me!? I am so sick and tired of you!" The girl named Gon narrowed her eyes and slam her locker door and go away, leaving Killua who just sigh in his mind and walk away.

`That girl is really blind' Killua thought as he gives another sigh.

Gon is a beauty, not ugly. Killua just called her that so that he has an excuse to talk to her even if it is only meaningless insult towards each other. He had no courage to talk to Gon normally like a friend like due to his quiet and anti-social attitude. That is why he always alone and insult anyone when he actually didn't mean it. That is including Gon, the girl who had stolen his heart.

Killua had no idea that just because he called her that, the guys and the girls started to call her that too, considering Killua is extremely popular and sticking with him would make the others got popularity as well.

And because of that, Gon really starting to think that she is definitely ugly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Another few days pass by, Killua yawned as he walks towards his locker. As he takes out his books, his ears caught unpleasant news.

The news that Gon had been dating Kurapika.

He knows Kurapika. He is a blonde and a senior who is known not only by his handsome appearance but also his gentle personality. Kind towards the girls just like a prince, treating the girls like they are the princesses.

He sometimes sees both of them together, laughing and smiling at each other as they are walking together. His heart always clench painfully at the sight of them together.

But this time, hearing that news is now making his heart broke in million pieces.

He tries not to show his emotions to everyone as each day passed and he tries his best to avoid Gon.

But now, seeing her coincidentally next to him is definitely causing him to panic inside for a moment before he starts to think.

`What do I get from insulting her? She is now belonging to someone else. There's no point to do that anymore. I had nothing to lose anyway, considering I already lost her and it must be too late already. So right now, it's best to just do what I always want to do to her.' Killua thought bitterly as he looks at Gon.

Right now, Gon is wearing a yellow tank top and blue short jacket with a short white skirt and short pink heels. She is busily taking out her books but stopped as she felt Killua's stare.

Gon feels uncomfortable with the stare. She knows that Killua is going to lash out other mean comments at her again. She is so used to this.

"Look, just say what you want to say and get this over with" Gon said as she carry her books.

Killua smiled at her which making Gon widened her eyes.

"You look beautiful" Killua said in a gentle voice.

Unconsciously, Gon dropped her books in shock as her jaws dropped. Did Killua just compliment her instead of insulting her? Even some students that overheard their conversation starting to have their jaws dropped.

Killua just bend down and picking the books that Gon dropped. As he finished, he gives them at Gon.

"Here you go. If it is too heavy for you, I can help you to carry it" Killua said with another smile.

Gon started to shiver, feeling a creep from Killua's weird attitude. But she can't help that she feels happy from being complimented by Killua.

"Um- thank you" Gon blushed as she looks down before smiling at him.

Killua tries to hold himself not to hug her, he thought that she looks cute with a blush.

And her smile, makes Killua getting more and more smitten at her.

All in all, everyone always look at Killua in surprise as he never insults Gon anymore. He always compliment and smiles at her. Helping her with her studies, hanging out with her sometimes. Thanks to that, everyone stopped calling her ugly as well.

Killua had always wanted to do all of those things back then but afraid of rejection. That is why now since he had nothing to lose, he feel at ease from being able to tell her some embarrassing things or hanging out with her.

He never thought that by doing all of this, slowly and surely, Gon had fallen for him.

And that happened, Gon called him out to the back of the school yard.

"So, is there something wrong? Why did you call me here?" Killua asked, truly confused.

Gon started to play with her fingers, looking at it as if it was interesting. Few moments of silence before she spoke "I'm surprised that you are changing. Well, you know. You never insult me and you are always helping me"

"I just find that it is pointless now" Killua said.

"Pointless?" Gon asked as she tilts her head.

"Mhm~ either way, why did you call me here?" Killua asked after he nodded.

"Well, uhm. Actually, I always thought you are annoying since you are always insulting me" Gon started.

Killua's heart began to beat painfully as he heard those words. So Gon always think of him as an annoying person?

"But well, all of these days. You never insult me again, you treat me kindly and always helping me. At that moment, I realized that I-"

Killua find himself holding his breath, his heartbeat began to beat crazily.

"I have, I have fallen in love with you" Gon said as she blushed and look at Killua.

Now Killua find himself released his breath that he had been holding. His feelings is not one sided!?

"W- Wait a minute. Aren't you dating Kurapika!?" Killua asked in confusion. He does feel happy- ecstatic- to hear those words from Gon but he is not someone who would steal someone's girlfriend.

"H- Huh? What are you talking about?" Gon asked back in confusion as well, her embarrassment has gone now, thanks to Killua's sudden question.

"B-But. I heard from everyone that you are dating Kurapika and there are eyewitness as well saying that you hugged him" Killua said as he tries to suppress the aching in his heart.

"Ah that" Gon clap her hands in understanding. "I just wishing him a happy birthday from that time and we are not dating or anything. We are just friends"

Killua could only smile after hearing that. So all this time, he never lost Gon at all. In fact, she is about to belong to him now.

"That was foolish of me" Killua said as he look down, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"What?" Gon asked, not understanding.

"Nothing. I just always thought that my love to you was one-sided all this time" Killua said as he took a step forward towards Gon.

"But, my fault for that, being not honest to you. I'm sorry" Killua said, his face started to get an inch closer towards Gon.

"W-Wait" Gon instantly took a step backwards but Killua held her wrist to prevent that.

Gon widened her eyes, truly embarrassed to see both of them are so close to each other. She could feel Killua's breath across her face, it made her tingling a bit.

As if waiting for her to relax, Killua stay still before Gon finally get used on their close distance. Slowly, she started to shut her eyes as Killua starting to closing their distance together.

And Gon could feel Killua's soft lips against hers. Brushing it against her for few moments before pulled away. Just before she could open her eyes, she heard Killua whispering in her ear.

`I love you'


End file.
